You Have The Keys To My Fiery Heart
by AmaraAodhfin
Summary: (Excuse my pun in the title...) NALU AND OTHER SHIPS FANFIC!—When Lucy Heartfilia leaves her old school and steals Natsus heart will they be able to overcome troubles that they face? And discover their true nature... will they be able to handle the responsibilty of magic?... READ THIS STORY TO FIND OUT! (Long chapters)
1. chapter 1

_Ok!!! So I have been planning on writing a NaLu fanfic but I constantly got distracted / but now I'm forcing myself to write it cuz I love this ship so much. I hope you guys like the story cuz I think I will too once I begin writing it XD_

The Day It Changed- Chapter 1

Natsu was walking around the school with his

friends Gray, Gajeel and Jellal with of course Levy and Erza trailing along with their boyfriends. Natsu and Gray were throwing insults at each other.

"So Natsu What ya gonna do today? Bite someone?"

"Shut your face Fullbuster. You scare all the girls away with your crazy eyes"

Natsu made a stupid face at Gray.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!!"

Gray started chasing Natsu down the corridor bumping into people as they pair ran each one as competitive as a dragon hoarding his gold from a foe.

Lucy had just came to the school. It was her first day, she had gone to another Private school before this one but some people there... No she wasn't going to think about that, it was all in the past! Lucy had her whole day planned out. First she would get to class and get sat beside the hottest most popular guy in school. Then he would ask for her number, Lucy would play hard to get and he would become desperate, he would do anything for her and she would become the most popular girl in school!!

"Ooof!!!"

"Oh sorry there blondy I didnt see ya there!" Natsu looked at Lucy, who was this girl and why was she so beautiful...

"Oh its okay..." Lucy said a bit embarresed.

"Phew I thought you were gonna start throwing a fit!"

Natsu helped Lucy stand up. Lucy looked at Natsu, woah he was handsome...

"Why would I do that??" Lucy asked the Pink haired man.

"Eh some girls here are a bit crazy" Natsu sighed.

Just as the two were starting to get to know each other Gray collided with Natsu.

"YOU BASTARD I AM NOT A WEIRDO UNLIKE YOU"

"YEESH GRAY I FORGOT YOU WERE RUNNIN AFTER ME GET OFF YOU BIG LUMP!!"

Gray got up off of Natsu and made a disgusted look. He then saw Lucy and smirked.

"Natsu did you get a girlfriend?!"

So that was his name- Lucy thought it was a cute name for him.

"Wha? No this is... sorry but whats ur name Blondy?" Natsu asked with his head cocked to one side and a confused look on his face.

"L-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia" Jesus christ why did sje stammer??

"Well L-Lucy this is Gray Fullbuster and he is an idiot!!" Natsu smirked. Natsu turned to Gray "and she is not my girlfriend cool kid". Lucy blushed a bit.

"Yeah sorry Natsu shouldve known no girl would like you"

"Oi!" Natsu said but Gray had already turned away and was walking to his locker.

"Don't mind him Luce his a dumbass anyways"

Luce? Why was he calling her Luce?

"Yeah heh is he your friend Natsu?"

"Sadly he is a pain in the butt but I always win our fights" Natsu did his signature big toothy grin that made all the girl fall at his feet with out his knowing. Woah Lucy was falling for this guy pretty quick.

"A-aren't we meant to be going to class??" Lucy tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!! What class you in?" Natsu asked with a kinda hopeful look on his face.

"6A what about you?" Lucy asked him.

"Same class!!! Ima 6A too so let's get to class do you have your books?"

"English, Maths and Art books right?"

"That's them! Now cmon Luce we are gonna be late" he started walking to the class Lucy in step with him. "So how come I haven't seen you here before?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"I just transferred from my old school."

"Oh! What school did you come from?"

"Alvarez High..." Natsu stopped short.

"That's a really expensive school and it's a private one you must be rich!!"

"I don't like living off my Fathers money Natsu. He thinks he owns me!"

"Hmm alright alright. Cmon we're here." Natsu opened the door for Lucy and walked in after her. The first bell just sounded as they stepped in. "Just on time Mr. Dragneel" Ms Milkovich said. "Ah sorry miss I was showing the new girl around the school" Natsu replied. "Right... So Lucy isn't it? Why don't you take a seat in between Mirajane and Levy." "Okay Miss" Lucy went and sat down. She took out her English books and Maths.

"Hey I'm Levy! I already know your name but I think we are gonna be great friends!" Levy was leaning over to Lucy.

"Shush Levy you will get us in trouble!" Mirajane said from the other side of Lucy. Levy winked at Lucy and sat down straight again. English and Maths flew by Lucy getting all her answers right and Mirajane and Levy being some of the smartest girls were delighted to see her doing so well. Then it was time for Art. Lucy looked up about a table ahead and one table to the left sat Natsu. He made her feel weird... she noticed that he bit the top of his pencil when he was trying to figure something out and that he tapped his foot when he understood something. He made a knot form in Lucy's throat.

"Okay class today we are going to paint a picture of your partner, I will assign you all into pairs so don't even think about buddying up with your friends.

"Okay so Lola and Levy, Mirajane and Denzil, Juvia and Gray, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Sarah, Natsu and Lucy..." Ms M. continued to call out names. Lucy noticed that Natsu sat up straight when he heard what the teacher said. Ms M. finished calling out the pairs. "Okay everybody got to your partners and one of you come up and get the equipment. Natsu said "I'll got get it Luce you stay here." Natsu felt that he had to make everything as easy as possible and enjoyable for Lucy as he could. Lucy smiled "Thanks Natsu!" Natsu grinned and went up to get the gear for them. Ms M. called out "okay pick someone to paint first and then we will continue after the break and maybe even the rest of the day because I want these pictures for the wall!" Natsu came back to the table and with an easel and two canvases and tons of paint. Lucy looked at him. Oh god his eyes were like a dark void... it was if Lucy was going to get lost forever in them... "hey Luce you Okay?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"Okay! So who's gonna paint first?"

"How bout you paint me first so I can find out what my competition is like??"

"Okay!" Natsu made Lucy pose for painting which was basically Lucy standing her hand on her hip, her head tilted and smiling. "Perfect!" Natsu beamed. He sat down in front of the easel and began his version of 'painting' which consisted of a stick woman with big breasts and a big butt. He was finished in about 20 minutes. "Done!" He was smiling ear to ear when he showed Lucy his work. Lucy couldn't stop smiling it was perfect in her eyes. Whatever about the details but he was happy and proud of it which made her beam. She squeezed his shoulders

"I love it Natsu!!"

The teacher walked over and put her head in her hands. "Natsu that's not painting that's just... to be honest... crap..." Natsus body sagged down as if he had been stabbed. Lucy felt an overwhelming need to defend him.

"Excuse me Ms M. but I think Natsu has done his most utter best. He put a lot of effort in to it and to be quite honest I quite like it. But also Miss isn't it up to us if it's good enough? I mean we are the ones being painted." The whole class was deadly silent.

"W-well I suppose it will do..." Ms M. Walked away to inspect other portraits.

Natsu looked up at Lucy with a big grin. "Do ya really like it Luce?!?!"

"I love it Natsu" Lucy said as she looked at the painting. Natsu smiled and got up off the chair to let Lucy sit down. "Okay your turn!" Natsu stood behind the easel and Lucy walked over to pose him. She made him sit crossed legged reading a book. "Okay that's pretty good" Lucy was pleased. Lucy went and began to draw and paint.

3 Hours later and after two breaks the painting was finally done. "Okay Natsu you can stand up." Lucy told the pink haired man who had actually started to read the book. "Phew my back was starting to hurt!" Natsu stood up to go look at the painting... it was AMAZING!!! It looked as if Leonardo di Vinci had come back to life and painted him. Lucy was covered in Paint and she had tied her hair back into a messy pony tail. "So what do you think?" She asked Natsu.

"That's..."

"You don't like huh?" Lucy sulked.

"Amazing!! How did you get all the colours and... and how the heck did you make it look so life like?! It's so cool! Even the book has detail!" Lucy perked up again delighted that he liked it.

"Ms M. come look at what Lucy did!!" Natsu waved over at the teacher she walked over and her jaw hit the floor.

"Where did you learn to paint like that Lucy?! It amazing!!" Ms M. was admiring the work.

"I've been painting since I was 10. It's like second nature"

The final bell rang to signal the ending of school.

"Okay everyone see you tomorrow I'll hang your paintings on the wall!"

All the students ran out of the class eager to get out of school.

Lucy looked at a message on her phone. "Crap..." she thought as she ran out of the class room without saying goodbye to Natsu. When he turned around and she was gone he felt lonely. "Maybe Gray is right i can't keep a girl..." Natsu left the classroom depressed and with a blonde girl dancing around in his head.

I loved doing this!!!! It was so much fun to play around with the characters. But anyways hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter comin soon!

P.S idk if the chapters will be this long but I will keep a good bit of length. Baiiiiii

-AmaraAodhfin


	2. Fighting Sprits

**OKAY SECOND CHAPTER Ima just get right into it. Btw this chapter is a little bit shorter but they will keep the length! Hope you likeyyyyy.**

 **Chapter 2- Fighting Spirit**

Lucy ran down the street. If her dad was in town she was toast!! He thought she was only here for work experience. He had no idea that she had changed schools her mom had helped her with that. Lucy ran to her workplace, it was a 5 star café which was usually quiet on Tuesdays and Thursdays but, she was a few minutes late and her dad would be there any minute. She ran in the back door and got dressed into her uniform which consisted of a black mini MINI skirt and a red tank top which of course showed off her busty body. She took her hair out of the pony tail and let it swing around her. She grabbed her tray and looked at the orders for her section. 'Okay table 4 needs their drinks and table 7 needs the desserts' she raced through the orders and filled her tray she headed to the first table. "Here ya go sir" she gave the man his drink and went to get more orders for other tables. 'Table 9 needs an Ice tea, a strawberry cake slice, blueberry smoothie, a coffee and a... water!' She filled her tray and headed for table 9. When she saw who sat at the table her heart skipped a beat. Natsu, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal were sitting talking about school and what not. "Hiya guys I'm Lucy and I'll be your server today! So I got your orders here..." she began placing the drinks and food round the table and she picked up the water and put it in front of Natsu. "Heya Luce! I didn't know you worked here!? I mean I've seen you working but I didn't know it was you but now I do... if ya understand me" He said grinning.

"I get ya Natsu" she giggled.

"Do you guys know each other?!" Levy asked the pair.

"We met back in school Natsu showed me the way to class" Lucy exclaimed.

"Awh that's so cute!" Levy said.

"Shut it blue..." That gained Natsu a punch from the huge pierced man sitting beside him Natsu pouted. The bell over the door ran and Lucy turned around to see One of the servers getting her Father a seat.

He didn't know she was working in a café he bought she was at the hospital!! Working with the doctors. Oh god if he saw her she was dead. Lucy froze in place looking down at her feet facing the group of teens, her back to her Frather.

She was shaking, what would he do if he caught her?

Would he freak out and curse her down in front of everyone?

Would he punish her by locking her in her room with no contact to anyone?

What if he found out the truth?!?!

"Hey Luce you okay??" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu with terrified eyes.

"Woah what's wrong?!?" Natsu stood up.

Lucy whispered "My dad... the blond man back there... h-he will kill me if he sees me" Natsu nodded and pushed Lucy into the booth with him and his friends.

"Gajeel come over this side of me and hide Lucy" Gajeel nodded and moved. "Levy and Erza block his view" the girls nodded in unison and sat with their backs to the man hiding Lucy.

"Jellal call a server over here"

"Right" Jellal said as he waved for a server.

"Gray tell them to serve Lucy's dad as quick as possible and get him outta here."

"Okay" Gray said as he spoke to the waiter about the blonde man.

Natsu whispered to Lucy,

"Stay as quiet as you can so he can't hear your voice"

Lucy looked at him and hid her face in his shoulder. Natsu felt he had to protect her no matter what. He picked Lucy up and sat her on his lap and hugged her making soothing circles in her back to calm her. Lucy buried her head in his neck. He smelled of fire and... kinda like a forest. The group continued talking but the subject had changed to making sure Lucy was okay and watching Natsu be caring which was really weird!! He had no feelings. At. All. Erza turned around and saw that Lucy's Dad was staring right at them. Erza turned back around.

"Guys I think he knows somethings up..."

Natsu growled. He actually growled!

"Jellal give me your jacket quick it's big and it will hide her when we leave!"

Jellal handed Natsu a big padded jacket. Natsu put it on Lucy and zipped it up. Levy called a server to say Lucy had to leave. Gray put money on the table as a tip and the group got up to leave. Natsu held Lucy's hand and guided her to the door. Lucy's dad got up and walked towards them and went straight for Lucy. He whipped down her hood. "You little piece of shit..." he grabbed her from Natsu and tried to storm out of the café. Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, the two girls stood in front of him with Natsu standing still fists clenched into balls. "Let her go..." Gajeel said while looking down upon the clean shaven man. "Hah!" He said as he kicked Lucy's legs and made her kneel. "Let go of my Daughter?? Hah don't think so ki-" Natsu punched him right in the face. And put a foot on his chest. "Don't you ever speak to Lucy like that you twisted bastard..."

Natsu picked Lucy up and walked out of the shop and straight for the park followed by the large group of friends. As Lucy cried into Natsus chest he held her tighter to him. He made a promise to himself. That he was always gonna protect his Lucy...

 **I'm sorry that it's shorter than the last one but they will stay in between those lengths hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews it helps a lot!!**

AmaraAodhfin


End file.
